The mission of the WFUSM OAIC is to assess the risk factors of physical disability in older adults, develop and test effective prevention therapies, and train new investigators in research on aging and disability, while developing their leadership qualities. Our strategy is to attract studies and investigators from diverse behavioral, clinical, and basic science disciplines towards research on aging that is focused on a common research theme. This, in turn, will allow us to accomplish our mission. The theme, "a muscular approach to disability and its prevention", will be pursued using an interdisciplinary approach that traverses the entire spectrum of biomedical investigation, including molecular biology, in vitro and animal studies, clinical research, behavioral and social sciences, and epidemiology. This research theme addresses the general goal of the OAIC program, namely, to increase scientific knowledge that will lead to better ways to maintain or restore independence to older persons. Our research objectives are to (1) assess, using translational research (between basic and clinical disciplines) multiple factors such as biological, genetic, co-morbid, psychosocial, and behavioral that contribute to sarcopenia, physical function decline, and progression to disability and (2) develop and reliably test in clinical and pre-clinical studies pharmacological and behavioral interventions that focus on prevention of sarcopenia, in order to prevent or delay the age-related declines in physical function and the progression to disability. To address these objectives our OAIC will include the following nine integrated Cores, which will support investigators, junior faculty, infrastructure, and services: the Leadership and Administrative Core, the Research Career Development Core, the Pilot / Exploratory Studies Core, the Clinical Research Core, the Pre-clinical Research Core, the Biostatistics and Data Management Core, the Recruitment Core, the Genomics and Biomarkers Core, and the Body Composition Core. During the first year we will train four junior faculty and support seven independently funded studies, three research development projects, five pilot studies, and two exploratory analyses. The main innovation of our OAIC consists of the concerted action of these interdisciplinary Cores, projects and investigators that address one common research theme to be explored through the whole spectrum of biomedical investigation. PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR The PI of the application, Dr. Marco Pahor, is a professor of medicine and section head of gerontology and geriatrics. He is a trained geriatrician and has experience in studies of disability and cardiovascular disease including Health ABC and CRIS. He has been PI on five randomized trials and on a planning grant for a large multicentered trial of physical activity to prevent disability. Dr. Pahor has shown leadership skills as director of the OAIC for the past two years and has worked well with other senior investigators in the OAIC. REVIEW OF INDIVIDUAL COMPONENTS LA-C: Leadership and Administrative Core; Dr. Marco Pahor (CL) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Leadership and Administrative Core (LA-C) is responsible for strategic planning, organization, administrative operations and evaluation of the OAIC Research and Training program. A special effort is devoted to ensure the coherence of the Center and maintaining an interdisciplinary focus on the common research theme, which is "a muscular approach to disability and its prevention". The LAC tasks are achieved by the Core Leader and three committees: the Executive Committee, the Independent Review Advisory Panel and the External Advisory Committee. The specific functions of the Leadership Core are: - To provide overall scientific leadership and direction for the OAIC research and training program. - To render administrative and budgetary support for the program 1. To coordinate the functions of the OAIC Cores and projects in order to facilitate communication and foster translation between basic and clinical research and ensure access of investigators to Core resources. 2. To assure the coordination of OAIC resources and functions with other research and training grants and institutional resources 3. To communicate with other OAICs and the NIA, and to foster collaborations with other OAICs 4. To facilitate compliance with guidelines and regulations regarding fiscal policy, human subjects, and animal care and use. 5. To set productivity benchmarks and monitor progress of individual projects and progress of junior investigators (this aim is shared with the RCDC), and deal with inadequate progress 6. To promote quality, productivity and efficiency (timeliness) in all OAIC activities. To arrange the annual meeting of the OAIC External Advisory Committee 7. To maintain the OAIC web-based tracking and monitoring system to facilitate communication 8. To promote the use of uniform assessment batteries in OAIC supported clinical research studies to optimize the use of OAIC resources 9. To maintain the OAIC website and publish the OAIC newsletter